The Elite vs The Plain
by BBGUN.TUMBLER
Summary: Battle Show, not a story, read inside sounds better!


**THE ELITE VERSUS THE PLAIN  
-- Based On A Show I Saw 5 Minutes Ago--**

**The Elite v.s. the Plain, never a friendly pair.  
We're going to ask an elite for an opinion on the plain.  
We'll video tape them too.  
Then, we're going to have a plain person listen to it,  
and respond to it and how that person feels about the elite.  
They won't see it though, they'll only hear it.  
Then we'll tape that and show it to an elite.  
And so it goes on,  
We'll start it with an Elite and end it with an Plain.  
8 ROUNDS****  
Who's going to win the battle?  
You decide.**

* * *

Dylan Marvil, 16, Sophomore

I think I live a really fortunate life compared to them. I mean, the only reason they talk about us is because they're totally jealous. Like, what fun do they have? You read the books, and there are _no_ stories about plain people having fun. Gossip Girl is all about people like us.

"Little Nathan," 14, Freshman

I find that title _really_ offensive. Who on earth do they think they are? They go shopping everyday to fill the gaps of their complete loneliness in life. They literally have no friends. So take that, bitches, without money you're nothing.

Skye Hamilton, 17, Junior

That title shouldn't be offensive… It's just the way it is, I'm so sorry. Seriously, we have so many more friends, I have no idea what they're talking about. Who do you think YOU are? Oh, and you know how they get – you guys get it right! – they always wear like these totally unknown brands? Yeah, I know they're really lame. Like those goth people? They like try so hard to wear makeup but it's totally not working!! So, you guys, stop trying, will you? Buh-bye. _Kiss!_

Layne Abeley, 17, Sophomore

Wow, is she materialistic. Uh, this is so funny. I have a goth friend, and they're make up is representing who they are. Those rich bitches, I mean I bet once they take their makeup off they're going to look like complete zombies, so stop covering up who you really are. And our friends are true, you know, unlike your materialistic sluts who you call sisters. We all know you guys talk about each other behind your back. And what do _you_ care if we wear unknown brands? Do you notice things like that because you're so bored or something?

Alicia Riviera, 16, Sophomore

Yeah, like they just try to be like us. Target comes after BCBG, for your information. Like, goth people hate life because they're ugly, and that's why they wear eye liner an inch thick. Like, they think that they're better than us. You talk like you're all that and care-free, but here's the truth losers, the second we decide you can be a part of us, you'll be all over us talking shit about your old self. You guys are seriously pathetic.

Dempsey Solomon, 17, Sophomore

I'm not poor, let me tell you that, but I choose to be on the plain side. I'm fine with the elite, but these things I'm hearing are really offensive – to each other. So my opinion is that you guys that are rich can go do your own thing and we should just ignore you guys and do _our_ thing. Just chill, make smores not wars.

Massie Block, 16, Sophomore

It's this simple guys, if you're a girl you've got bitch in you so stop talking like you're the real angel here, and the truth is we're the real bitch and that's why we know how to live. You loser bitches out there, it's so weird how you're talking about how you don't care! Because, well, you're talking on the show. You could've refused! And you didn't. I send my love to my peeps, and be who you are because guess what you guys are more see-through than the cleanest window in Bill Gate's house. And one more thing? Make _wars_, not smores.

"Meena-r"

We know we're a bitch!! Don't state the obvious!! We're just a different kind. Like, we're obviously going to feel jealous and hate and all that shit, but we don't lead it with some diabolical plan. Like, if someone likes your boyfriend, you would probably get them kicked out of the school, and that's how shallow you are. And the libraries and labs that you donate to school are what's keeping you at this school... kind of like your form of a scholarship! Oh - right. And the reason we're talking here is because we're trying to prove a point that you guys can't. Ha-ha! In your face, and good night. BTW, if you're like totally angry right now, it means I totally got to you. Peace out, guys.

* * *

**So have you guys decided?**

**Review who you think won the battle,  
And in the next chapter it will some how be revealed to the characters.  
Your guys votes!  
Elite Or Plain?**


End file.
